


Five Times Derek and Stiles Touched ‘Platonically’ and the First Time They Didn’t

by 42hrb



Series: Tumblr Fics [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1 Things, Alive Erica Reyes, Alive Vernon Boyd, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: It didn’t start off as anything other than friendship, werewolves are naturally touchy creatures and after everything that Stiles went through sometimes he needed physical contact to come back to himself. It really didn’t start as anything other than two guys who saved each other’s lives a lot, but it turned into… something.





	

**One**

“Are you trying to tell me that you, Derek Hale, king of the leather jacket, black jeans, and brooding, wants to buy _pastel_ curtains for your _industrial_ loft?” Stiles asked with a laugh as they walked through Target.

“Maybe I want some color in my life,” Derek said with a deadpan look on his face as he reached around Stiles to grab the soft mint curtains and tossed them in the cart.

“Who would have thought that you’re actually a person and not a robot under that perfect body,” Stiles said, patting Derek on the chest in a totally friendly and not at all flirty way.

“Shut up Stiles,” Derek said gruffly, but his ears burned a little pink at the compliment and the touch.  Stiles took his hand off Derek’s chest and continued to push the cart. “I also need a new shower curtain.”

“I bet they have some nice pastel pink ones,” Stiles said with a laugh, pushing the cart toward the bath section.

Derek shook his head and nudged Stiles’ shoulder, “Come on we have to hurry or else we’ll be late to Scott’s for the pack meeting.”

Stiles grabbed a bright pink shower curtain and Derek plucked it out of his hands, then threw a set that had whales on it into the cart and Stiles grinned. “Nice,” he said, running his hands over the curtains and shower curtain.

Derek squeezed the back of Stiles’ neck and Stiles leaned into the touch before he said, “Come on then, let’s get out of here.”

They made it to the pack meeting right on time and squeezed next to each other on the love seat, Stiles leg thrown haphazardly over Derek's thigh.  Neither of them said anything about the way the contact felt like electricity. 

**Two**

“Stop making out and come on,” Erica sing-songed through the loft, her long blonde hair tied up in a messy bun and a pink sundress floating around her thighs, “We have a two hour drive to the beach and I don’t want to miss the good sun.”

Stiles walked out of the back of the loft, a towel slung over his shoulder, closely followed by Derek who was pulling a shirt over his head, “Calm down, we’re coming.”

“Is that what you said last night?” Erica asked, a smirk on her lips.

“Oh shut the fuck up,” Stiles said and Derek’s ears burned red.  He wished that’s what he and Stiles had been doing last night, instead they were up shopping and making snacks for the weekend trip to the beach.  Stiles had planned on going home but around 2:30 he had crashed on the couch and Derek had carried him to bed, because the couch wasn’t good for sleeping and _not_ because he wanted to wake up with Stiles, definitely not that.

The drive to the beach wasn’t too long, the pack split into three cars and drove to the rented beach house, Stiles and Derek in the Jeep with Erica and Boyd.  Derek was grateful for Boyd being with them because he managed to keep Erica at least a little quiet about him and Stiles, even though he and Stiles weren’t together.

When they pulled into the beach house the rest of the pack was already there, “You two have the attic bedroom,” Scott said with a bright smile, his arm around Kira’s shoulder, “We stuck Isaac on the couch because he’s the only single one.”

“I’m single,” Derek said with a look at Stiles who nodded in agreement, though he didn’t look too happy.

“Sure thing,” Lydia said, her legs thrown over Cora’s on the couch.

“Just drop it guys,” Boyd said, “We’re at the beach.”

They all headed down to the sand and Stiles stripped his shirt off and ran right for the water, “Stiles,” Derek called, “You’re going to fry if you don’t put on some sunscreen.”

“Shit, you’re right,” Stiles said, running back toward the group, “Help me out?”

Derek rubbed sunscreen onto Stiles back and shoulders before getting the tips of his ears and handed the bottle to Stiles so he could get his face, “Thanks dude,” Stiles said with a smile that made Derek’s stomach flip.

“Don’t call me dude,” Derek muttered and Stiles laughed as he ran toward the water where the rest of the pack was already swimming.  Derek watched for a moment with a small smile on his face before he ran after them, grabbed Stiles around the waist and swung him into the water.

**Three**

“Ow ow ow,” Stiles said as Melissa disinfected a gash on Stiles’ shoulder from a harpy.

“Sit still, I’m going to start the stitches now,” She said, sounding a little annoyed, but mostly worried, “I don’t understand why you had to jump in front of the attack, Derek would have been fine.”

“She would have gotten him in the chest, he could have died,” Stiles said, trying to ignore the stinging on his shoulder, “It’ll be a sweet scar though right?”

Derek burst into the room and looked at Stiles who was sitting at the McCall kitchen table, “You’re okay.”

“Yeah I’m fine,” Stiles said, giving Derek a smile and then winced as Melissa started the stitched again.

Derek was at his side in an instant, his hand on Stiles’ and suddenly the pain started to fade, “Stop taking my pain,” Stiles said, his head falling onto Derek’s shoulder as his exhaustion suddenly hit.

“Stop getting hurt protecting me,” Derek said, his voice soft as he ran his other hand through Stiles’ hair. “I’m a werewolf, I’ll be fine.  You, you could die.”

“Well I’m not dead,” Stiles said, looking up at Derek and giving him a half pained smile.

“You’re done,” Melissa said, “Wash them carefully and no activity until they’re out, you could pop them if you’re not careful.”

“Thanks Melissa,” Stiles said, letting Derek help him up, “Tell Scott I’m okay?”

“Of course, Derek, get him home safely.”

Derek nodded, put a hand on Stiles’ shirtless back and guided him outside to the chilled fall air. “Here,” Derek said, grabbing a shirt from his back seat and giving it to Stiles with a shrug. “You look cold.”

“Thanks man,” Stiles said slowly putting the cozy maroon sweater over his head, “I like the thumb holes.”

“Shut up, it’s warm,” Derek said, backing the car out of the driveway and heading toward Stiles’ house.

“Sure is,” Stiles said, letting the warm material hug his body and inhaling Derek’s scent that clung to the sweater.

**Four**

“Is that Derek’s sweater?” Scott asked Stiles a few weeks later after lacrosse practice.

“Oh, I guess it is,” Stiles said, sticking his thumbs through the thumb holes and snuggling into it.

“What’s going on with you guys, are you dating yet?” Scott asked as they walked out of the locker room and toward the parking lot.

Stiles huffed out a laugh and said, “Nah, he thinks of me as a friend.”

Before Stiles could respond Derek pulled up in the Camaro and said, “Jeep’s still in the shop right?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said, getting in the passenger's seat and called out the window, “I’ll see you tomorrow Scotty.”

“Want to grab a bite to eat?” Derek asked, his hand on the gearshift.

Stiles nodded, his own hand brushed against the back of Derek’s as he got adjusted in his seat. At the next red light Derek flipped his hand over and quickly squeezed Stiles’ before taking off toward the diner.

They went to their regular booth at the back of the diner and ordered their usual food, a burger and fries with a chocolate milkshake for Stiles and a grilled cheese with tomato soup for Derek. “You boys are so cute together,” their usual waitress, Earnestine, said with a soft smile on her face.

“Oh, uh, we’re not together,” Stiles muttered, into his burger.

Derek squeezed Stiles’ knee under the table and gave Earnestine a smile and money for the bill, “Thanks for everything Miss Ernestine.”

When they walked out of the diner Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles’ shoulder and pulled him close, “You’re wearing my sweater.”

“Sorry, it was on the top of my pile,” Stiles said, “I can give it back to you.”

“Nah, you can keep it, it looks good on you,” Derek said, leaning closer and running his nose over Stiles’ hair, inhaling his scent and sending a shiver down Stiles’ spine.

**Five**

“I want you to teach me how to fight,” Stiles said stepping into the loft and dropping his bag on the table. His stitched had long since been taken out and he now had a scar on his shoulder to remind him about that night.

Derek nodded, “Right now?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said, looking at Derek expectantly.

Derek stepped toward him and started teaching him how to fight, first he taught him stances, then how to block a punch, then how to get out of a tight hold, that was when Erica walked in on them.

Stiles had Derek pinned on the ground, knees on either side of Derek’s hips, hands above his head, their faces close together and both breathing heavily because of the training. Erica’s timing was perfect because Stiles could feel himself starting to get hard and he didn’t want to weird Derek out.

“Ooh am I interrupting something?” Erica purred, leaning against the doorframe, eyes bright as Stiles scrambled off of Derek and helped him to his feet, “Don’t stop just because I’m here, I like to watch.”

“Did you need something Erica,” Derek asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

“Can’t a gal stop by and see her favorite former alpha and his boy toy,” Erica said with a smirk.

Stiles ran a hand down Derek’s back before he said, “Derek was teaching me how to fight.”

“Oh, that’s smart, we can’t have another harpy incident,” Erica said with a nod, “I guess I’ll leave you to it.”

**+1**

“I’m serious Stiles, it smells like you two are dating,” Scott said, his feet kicked up on the Stilinski’s living room table and a bag of chips in his lap.

“Well, we’re not Scott,” Stiles said, taking a hand full of chips and adding, “Derek doesn’t see me like that, I’m just some kid to him.”

“I really don’t think so,” Scott said, his ears twitched toward the stairs for a second and then added, “Don’t you think it’s worth trying.”

“I can’t risk ruining what we have,” Stiles said with a huff, “He’s the best thing that’s happened to me dude, he helps me even when I don’t think I’m worth being helped.  He makes me laugh which is weird because he’s still pretty broody, he’s got the warmest hands and he lends me sweaters.  I can’t tell him because it could ruin it all.”

“Dude, are you in love with him?” Scott asked, his whole head tilted toward the stairs now.

“Totally,” Stiles said, “I’m totally fucking in love with him.”

There was a thump on the stairs and Stiles looked over to see Derek lying sprawled on the landing, “Hi.”

“Oh fuck, did you hear all that,” Stiles asked, his face turning bright red.

Scott stood up, “I think I’ll just… go.”

Neither of them said anything as Scott left, then Derek got up and walked over to Stiles, “Did you mean it?”

Stiles ran a hand over the back of his head, “Yeah of course I did.”

Derek stepped toward Stiles tentatively, as if he was nervous about what he was going to do next.  “I - me too,” he said with a small smile.

He leaned in and rested his forehead on Stiles’ for a moment, taking a deep breath and then he kissed him.  It was soft and dry and warm, nothing like Stiles had fantasized about, but exactly what he wanted in that moment.

Then suddenly there was a hand on his hip and one on his neck and the kiss was deeper. His mouth opened and Derek’s tongue slid inside, hot and needy.  “Fuck,” Stiles breathed out when they broke apart, “We could have been doing that for months.”

“Yeah,” Derek said with a soft laugh, kissing Stiles lightly again, “Want to go grab some dinner.”

“I hear the crow at the diner is good,” Stiles said with a smile and Derek laughed again.

“Ernestine will be so happy to know she was right,” Derek said, taking Stiles’ hand, a familiar gesture, and squeezing it before lacing their fingers together. Maybe all those platonic touches hadn't’ been so platonic after all.  

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](sterekseason.tumblr.com)


End file.
